


Sentido del humor

by Supermonstrum



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James lo tiene y todos se ríen. Niki intenta tenerlo y todo se va a la mierda. No es justo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentido del humor

**Author's Note:**

> Es una idea que quería desarrollar y además responde al ítem "sentido del humor" de la Tabla Sentidos que tome de la comunidad [retos a la carta](http://retos-a-lacarta.livejournal.com/).  
> Espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> Saludos y gracias de antemano por su tiempo de lectura~

  
_Qué mierda…_

¿Por qué a veces parecía que a James todo le resultaba lisa y llanamente perfecto? Por ejemplo las bromas: sin importar el grado de grosería que pudieran alcanzar o el mensaje oculto —«me follo a tu novia»— que en parte lo delataba, los chistes de James daban calor al momento, rompían el hielo y no sólo en forma de chiste, sino en sus comentarios descolocados —«tal vez no era linda, pero tenía unas tetas increíbles». Risas y risas y las chicas que se morían por él y sus amigos que lo querían más aún.

Con Niki no siempre funcionaba, ya fuera porque él le hacía frente a propósito —lo que sea para no dejarse arrastrar por la acción colectiva de esos _imbéciles_ — o porque algunas cosas en verdad _no_ le causaban gracia.

A pesar de todo, muy dentro de sí, re conocía que el humor esa uno de sus puntos a favor, lo volvía más cálido y atractivo como persona. Niki se sentía atraído por su sentido del humor.

_Otras se sentía lastimado._

Porque cuando todo era un chiste —follarse a la chica que le gustaba o abusar de los _ratty friend_ frente a los demás— entonces el chiste pasaba a ser lo serio. Y se decía que en todo chiste hay una pizca de realidad escondida.

La sonrisa de James acompañaba en las mañanas, después de hacer el amor desenfrenadamente, después de retorcerse bajo su cuerpo y tomar aire entre gemidos y jadeos. Su colchón era muy blando, por suerte las sábanas fueron recién cambiadas.

—Te cambiaría por Suzy, porque eres mejor, pero ya sabes… casados.

Rió. Niki sonrió a medias, esta vez por compromiso, porque no quería joderla desde temprano.

Tuvo la idea de regresarle el chiste.

—No puedes porque además yo no lo tomaría. No me serías fiel, no duraría nada.

Y quizá fue el tono de voz, quizá fue que James no quería escuchar eso, quizá fue quién sabe qué mierda. Pero salió mal, y Niki entró en pánico cuando las facciones de James cambiaron en seguida: los labios curvados y la calidez de su mirada se congelaron hasta transmitir esa mezcla de enojo e indignación.

—Vete al diablo, Niki.

Recordó aquella vez que había ofendido a Clay camino a esa fiesta, a poco de haber entrado a la familia Ferrari. Se había sentido descolocado, no esperó esa reacción y mucho menos que Clary permitiera que le cerraran la puerta en la cara. La sensación que lo invadió —esa espantosa, esa toma de consciencia de haberla jodido sin intención, como desviar la curva— estaba multiplicándose por mil mientras James se ponía de pie y encendía un cigarrillo.

_“Porque pareces un tipo solitario.”_

—James, vamos… sólo estaba bromeando.

Se acomodó la ropa interior y salió, azotando la puerta y dejándolo sumido en el silencio de la habitación, que encima al no ser formalmente de ellos, era claro que tenía que vestirse y largarse.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué no pudo salirle bien algo tan sencillamente estúpido como una broma?, ¿por qué si James jugaba con los mismos tópicos era gracioso?

—James… —volvió a insistir. Sin resultado.

Y esta vez, Marlene no aparecería para aliviarle ni para hacerle sentir que no era un idiota.


End file.
